A Lifetime
by DCthewriter
Summary: Bella Rose Potter. A girl whose life is a figurative rollercoaster of emotions and experiences. At least she'll have enough memories to last her a lifetime. Girl!Harry, Greater Good Dumbledore (supposedly), different Horcrux placement, some canon events but a loose plotline. Rated T for now but things will pick up and will definitely be mature in the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Buddies!**

 **I'm back!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta unfortunately seeing as having a new set of eyes will find mistakes that could be made and I overlook when checking the story.**

 **I hope you like this one, Bon Appetit!**

 **Look me up on Wattpad and show support. DC_thewriter**

 **This story will soon be updated there.**

 _I already have an idea of where I want this story to go and it's all about getting there and enjoying the ride. This story is going to be a part of my New Year's Resolution and if everything goes accordingly, there will be a sequel with a crossover surprise._

 _Sorry if any information is incorrect as I'm American and will be going off of crossing referencing information from the "trusty" internet._

 _As I'm a girl this will be a girl Potter. Bella Rose Potter will be her name because even if it is used often I find this better than Harriet or still calling her a version of Harry but this is my story so tough nuggets._

 _As much as I love writing boy points of view, without an actual boy to reference from (As I'm socially awkward) I feel I make them seem too meek or girly and they have none of the masculinity or boyishness that most young men do so that's something to work on._

 _Based on where and who I want her endgame romance to be which is in the second book because of love the characters in the crossover, she will have flings and maybe a relationship or two but they are not staying so please don't get upset if you OTP ship is sailing and crashes out of nowhere._

 _I still don't feel like I have gotten to a secure place in my writing of regular life so don't expect any lemons or limes out of me yet as I feel those are the hardest to portray and I have never personally had those experiences yet._

 _Due to when I want my lovers to meet the timeline of this story will be set up a little so it matches the crossovers when the time comes._

 _I hope you enjoy!_

 _Read on!_

On July 31st 1989, a baby girl was born. She had wisps of hair that held the resemblance of fire and eyes so green they were almost too mesmerizing to look at. Bella Rose Potter was the baby who was born and Bella's name really did her justice as she was the most beautiful thing in her parent's world and the light of their life.

So when Dumbledore came to them about the prophecy a couple of months after her birth that supposedly involved her, they most certainly weren't please.

"What do you mean you can't bloody tell us what the prophecy is! It involves my daughter sir!" said James as Lily held Bella even closer to her chest.

"What I mean my boy is precisely what I said. This prophecy even though the entirety of wasn't heard will surely get to Voldemort's ranks and the less people who knows its contents the better and safer it is for your child." placated Albus with a reassuring twinkle in his eyes.

Lily who saw her husband about to submit to the whims of the once professor narrowed her eyes.

"This is my child Albus. Mine and if some maniac is after her life then I would like to know how and why! So yes it may be true that the less people who know would be better but I think me and James should be an exception." she said and seeing as her once teacher was about to try and interrupt she kept going.

"No." she said handing Bella who was now sleeping to her father. "How do we even know if this prophecy is even about us? Are you even sure that Bella is the key to all this or are you trying to find an easy way out? If the prophecy is true then it will come about sooner or later and I want my daughter to be prepared. I want for me and James to be prepared to protect her to the best of our abilities so I ask again, what. Is. The. Damn. Prophecy." Insinuating her last words with a poke in Dumbledore's chest.

James who was amazed at his wife's bravery was also a little worried as he never seen anyone treat Dumbledore like that. Least of all them as his favorites and he was hoping that this time her fiery temper didn't take things too far.

But the worry was all for naught as all Dumbledore did was calmly shake his head sighing. "I'm sorry but all I can tell you my dear is that a prophecy was spoken and it involves Voldemort and a child as the seventh month dies. You and one other mother have kids placed at that time but as young Bella's birthday is the thirty-first, it only makes since for it to be her." He said in resignation as if he was truly sorry for what they were going through.

Lily took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She nodded her head and went back towards her husband embracing both him and their child. After they bid Albus adieu, they left to the apparition point to their home.

A year and five months had passed after their discussion in the Headmaster's office and so much has happened since then. Even though Dumbledore wouldn't tell the Potters the exact wording of the prophecy, they still wanted to be prepared for anything to protect their little girl and as so they also enlisted the help of their friends Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

The war was getting even more intense and with them now being even more important to be found and killed on the order of Voldemort, they heeded Albus' advice and moved to a less noticeable cottage in Godric's Hollow instilled with the Fidelius charm so only their secret keeper could ever know the location.

"My dear, don't you think that it would be best to have someone else as the secret keeper. Peter is a good friend yes, but if it's alright to say, the boy… isn't all courage and bravery."

James who was beside his wife in living room of their cottage said, "That may be Albus but he is still our friend and we trust him. Originally we had deemed Sirius to the position but after a long discussion we realized it would be too obvious as he is my best friend."

"If you say so lad, if you say so." And that was that. Everything was going just as Albus had planned.

Lily was all worry as they went into this hiding business. It was too dangerous for them to be in any other location for long periods of time and they couldn't even see their friends besides Sirius who occasionally stopped by to see his goddaughter.

She looked into any and every way to find a spell, rune, or even a curse that would somehow protect her precious Bella and so far she had found nothing except one ritual that wasn't even guaranteed to work.

So here she was with James and their 18-month year old baby on Halloween trying to make her feel as if she wasn't cooped up in an essential cage after being used to the grand halls of the Potter castle.

It wasn't hard though really. It wasn't really something that could be explained but Bella seemed to be extremely intelligent. Someone far ahead of the development for her age. It was as if she knew on some level that they were in danger so she never cried or hassled like a normal baby would and while at stressing times it was appreciated, she was worried about the mentality her daughter would have in the future.

Muggles.

Although he couldn't stand any association with the filth, Lord Voldemort couldn't deny that they were interesting.

They literally had a holiday where they dressed up as the monsters they feared the most and glorified everything with candies and sweets.

Godric's Hollow which housed many wizards was also filled with muggles some who have actually had the nerve to dare speak to him and question him about his supposed costume.

Yes. Interesting indeed.

A certain rat dubbed Wormtail finally tipped him off about the whereabouts of his friends and was rewarded with a well-placed _Crucio_ for the delay of his efforts.

The Cottage that the Potter family resided in finally came into view and their wards were surprising easy to get through as if they counted on the Fidelius to be their only protection.

Idiots.

But it only made the process quicker in his mind however dull it made be.

As he blasted in the door he heard a voice curse and say, "Lily! He's here! Take Bella and run. I'll hold him off!" and as he made his way further into the house he saw a witch who was said to be exceptionally bright run up the stairs of all places. The s _tairs_.

 _Bloody idiots_.

His fight with the Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter wasn't really a duel but more of a nuisance. James against the death eaters might have been on even ground and even a force to be reckoned with but by himself against the "Darkest lord of all time" he really didn't stand a chance.

As he went down with a loud thud, Lord Voldemort who was once called Tom Riddle had already proceeded to climb the stairs after the Lady Potter and the child who was prophesized to defeat him.

A door that was slightly ajar caught his attention at the end of the hallway and once again he had to wonder at the utter stupidity that even smart people had spurts of.

Where was the challenge? The thrill of finally taking down the people who were supposed to be the ruin of him.

He stepped into what seemed to be a nursery and when Lily turned around to face him he saw what he has seen in all his victims, even in most of his death eaters, fear.

"Please! Please! Not Bella. Not my Bella. Take me instead! Take me!" she begged seemingly on the verge of hyperventilation. He really didn't need her to die even if it would have been all too easy seeing as she didn't even have her wand on her, once again having himself questioning her intelligence. He wouldn't do it though, after all he did promise Severus to at least try and spare her life even if he was punished for daring to ask him anything.

"Move aside you silly girl. You are not who I came for. You can live." He thought that would settle it. Everyone wanted to live and he didn't think that she would sacrifice her life for someone else if she had the chance to. He certainly wouldn't have.

"No. Please take me. Don't kill her! Kill me instead!" She was crying now and he couldn't believe that she didn't step aside although the shock didn't show on his face.

'Sorry Severus. Seems I don't have a choice.' Lord Voldemort thought wryly.

He raised his wand and silently sent an _Avada Kedevra_ her way. While Voldemort didn't see it now having his sole focus on the girl who was supposed to defeat him, Lily right before the light hit her had a content look on her face. Most people when faced with death would fear it but because of the love for her child, Lily Potter _nee_ Evans went with a smile and hope that her child would survive what the world would throw at her.

Voldemort looked at a girl who couldn't be no more than two years old. She was as silent as a mouse. Most children would cry at the smallest of inconveniences but this child who just saw her mother die in front of her was silent.

Bella looked from her mother who didn't seem to look like she was going to get back up to the snake faced man who's light may have made her that way. She looked at the man with curiosity but to Voldemort it almost seemed as if it had an underlying tone. Of what though? It couldn't be, she was only what, two? How could she know and be content with the fact that she was about to die?

It didn't matter though because content or not she would still die. Right here, right now and with a confidence only he could pull off while saying such a spell, Voldemort this time aloud with smug finality said, "Avada Kedevra" and watched as the green light hit the girl on her right collarbone, but instead of dying, something never heard of happened.

It bounced back. Literally. It was as if the spell was about to be absorbed into her body but then hugged all around her instead, and snapped back just as fast to blow his body to ashes, sending his soul to abandon the now destroyed nursery in the aftereffect. All of his soul didn't leave though. All the rituals to better his power and obtain immortality damaged him beyond belief and left his soul in ruins. A little piece was left behind and went to the only other being in the room. All that showed that Bella had an encounter with the darkest wizard of all time was that her eyes now glowed an eerie green, a cursed scar on her collarbone, and a black cloak filled with the ashes of the "deceased" Dark Lord.

 ** _Whoo!_**

 ** _So what do you think?_**

 ** _Happy New Year's Eve everyone!_**

 ** _I wanted to start at fresh after the breakdown I had over my other story and I hope that all the critiques I got from that story translates over here._**

 ** _Comment. Like and All that jazz. See you soon with another update._**

 ** _DCthewriter_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Buddies!**

 **I'm back!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta unfortunately seeing as having a new set of eyes will find mistakes that could be made and I overlook when checking the story.**

 **I hope you like this one, Bon Appetit!**

 **Look me up on Wattpad and show support. DC_thewriter**

 **This story will soon be updated there.**

Sirius had a feeling.

A _very_ bad feeling.

It was Halloween night and for some reason he couldn't shake the feeling something bad was about to happen. He tried to deny it all day but it wouldn't go away. He had just chalked it up to the war and how paranoid it made him. Auror Moody would probably praise him for 'constant vigilance!'

But all the same the feeling wouldn't go away so just to reassure himself, he went to check on his best mate and his family and that's when the real dread set in.

Oh how he wished he had been wrong. It would have been the first time he was _proud_ to be wrong.

Nothing but grief encompassed his very soul when he found James' body. Already cold to the touch was his brother in all but blood, a person who treated him more like family than his own did. He didn't know how long he sat there grieving over his friends' body but then he remember Lily and the baby.

He bolted up the stairs to come upon a sight that was just as bad maybe even worse than finding James on the floor. The nursery was completely destroyed seeming as if it suffered from major magic backlash and his Bella, his little doe was nowhere to be seen.

He did see Lily. Lily in all her red-headed glory was sprawled across the floor in front of young Bella's crib. Her face was covered in tears stains and was smudged with black ash that she was barely recognizable if it wasn't for her hair and eyes that still held a glow even in her death. He had only assumed the worse of his goddaughter when he didn't see her until he heard a faint cry under the rubble that collapsed on her crib and he could almost jump for joy for small mercies. After he made sure nothing was imminently wrong with her, he set off to leave.

After exiting the cottage, he was greeted by Hagrid, a half giant who was the keeper of keys at Hogwarts.

"Dumbledore sent me." he said in a gruff voice that was thickly accented. "I need to bring him the girl so she can be safe."

Sirius briefly thought that it was strange that Dumbledore sent someone to the house and just assumed that Bella would be okay but it was fleeting. His goddaughter would be okay in the headmaster's hands and he could go after the man that betrayed his friends. He would make Peter squeal like the rat he was in pain before watching the light leave his eyes and become dull just like James'.

He handed Bella over who had fallen silent in her godfather's arms and then went to give Hagrid his keys. "Here. Take my bike, it will get you there faster." And after seeing the nod in agreeance he apparated away.

Little Whinging, Surrey was a very quiet town, especially at night. It was quite boring and ordinary in its glorified neatness of perfectly trimmed hedges and the houses all alike in appearance as if the smallest difference in any person or decoration would be taboo to the entire neighborhood.

So when a man who walked the street dressed in a purple robe with translucent half-moons came about, if anyone were to be out that late out night it would have been noticed.

The man's name was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and he was a wizard. The wizard who was said to be the defeater of Grindelwald and after said wizard shrouded the street in darkness, had a short discussion with Minerva about the Dursleys, and finally had Bella The-Girl-who-lived delivered by Hagrid on a flying motorcycle of all things, he placed her on the steps of her relatives house and disapparated away.

Petunia Dursley could be described as many things, but good was not one of them. At least when it came to being good just for the sake of being a nice person. So when she opened her door to get the newspaper and saw that a baby was on her doorstep _and_ that it belonged to her freak of a sister, well let's just say that regardless of what the letter from the headmaster said-as he was an abomination just like the rest of the freaks-this was unacceptable and she was not keeping that thing in her house.

So before her husband could even think about going to work, she packed up the basket the girl was still sleeping in and after noticing none of the neighbors were out and about rushed to the car and drove almost an hour out of Surrey into London and dropped her off at a little orphanage called Wool's Orphanage. As run down as it looked, she wasn't looking to give the baby comfort; she just wanted it out of her life as soon as possible. She didn't think that anyone would really care about her wellbeing anyway, who leaves a one year old baby in the cold of November with nothing but a blanket? It was crazy and she was actually kind of glad that she was rejected from the world her sister decided to live in; they had no common sense.

So she dumped her niece on steps that led up to the gate of the orphanage along with a note that normally summed up what was given to her, rang an old looking bell, and left before anyone knew she was there.

 ** _Whoo!_**

 ** _So what do you think?_**

 ** _Another chapter is done and yes it is a little shorter. I really hate beginning stories for some reason. I always want to jump straight into the action without warning or preposition._**

 ** _That being said, this was mostly a filler chapter and we will get to Bella in the upcoming ones for sure._**

 ** _Dumbledore is such a tool. The sad part is I don't even think he realizes it._**

 ** _Petunia honestly has so much loathe coming from me because in my opinion she was the worst of all and her case just goes to show that the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb._**

 ** _Bella winds up at Wool's Orphanage! Even though I am going to have a different take on the experiences she will have there….. Come on! Did anyone honestly_ not _see that coming XD_**

 ** _Comment. Like and All that jazz. See you soon with another update._**

 ** _DCthewriter_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Buddies!**

 **I'm back!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta unfortunately seeing as having a new set of eyes will find mistakes that could be made and I overlook when checking the story.**

 **I hope you like this one, Bon Appetit!**

 **Look me up on Wattpad and show support. DC_thewriter**

 **This story will soon be updated there.**

After being left at Wool's orphanage, Bella was taken in just like all the others who were left to the government now parentless.

She was a quiet child. Even as a babe she only cried and whined when she was hungry or needed to be changed. At any other time over the years, you would see her quietly observing everything around her with a fixed gaze taking in everything and for one so young it unnerved her caretakers.

Bella was now five and just started primary school. Unlike the kids from the orphanage and some from the surrounding houses, she was not causing mayhem and instead just sat in her seat, legs crossing, and waited for her new teacher, Ms. Crawford to begin instruction.

'It was ridiculous' she thought seeing all the kids running around the classroom while the teacher tried to rally and get their attention.

'It's so easy to just sit down and listen. What's their problems?'

Bella folded her hands over her light grey dress that she and the other girls from the orphanage wore. It was dull and coarse but with the amount of money dedicated to Wool's orphanage, it was the only thing they could afford and was said to be recycled from the 1920's.

For Bella the attire was okay, but she could definitely tell the difference from what she was wearing compared to the other little girls who had clothes with polka dotted skirts or flowered jumpers and while she thought the design was appalling, she did find the appeal at wearing other colors besides her drab gray.

The teacher was still trying to control the twenty other kids in her class and even from where she was sitting Bella could see the helpless expression on her face.

Even she was starting to get annoyed. Not just at her pupils but at the fact that someone who was supposedly supposed to nurture and teach her was so spineless and timid against a bunch of five year olds. Bella with a sigh screwed her face up a little in concentration.

Suddenly, a huge bang rang around the room startling all those present except a little girl with curly red hair and bright green eyes.

As the teacher look around trying to figure out where the sound came from, she also noticed that the kids were finally quiet and still.

"Ok everyone, find your seats so we can begin the class. Today we will be learning about numbers."

No one noticed that Bella had a small smile on her face while everyone else still got over their confusion.

You see, Bella had a secret; one she would like to keep to herself mind you. Whenever she made wishes or wanted something to happen it came true! When she three almost turning four, she was sitting in the orphanage's sitting room, trying to read a picture book.

But she realized that she needed a bit more practice before she could actually read and instinctually put letters to sounds so she decided to just look at the pictures. Seeing how detailed and colored the pictures were, she wished they would move like the animations she once saw on a small telly in the orphanage's front office.

Next thing you know, the big bad wolf was _actually_ blowing the three little pigs' houses down in quick succession.

She was truly stunned for the first time in her short life and although it would be seen as weird and freaky to the people of the public, she was excited to finally feel _special_. All her life she saw other kids playing with each other. Laughing and joking around but never with her. She was different and just like her, everyone in the orphanage realized it too, isolating her to herself only.

But now she didn't need the matrons or the kids who were supposed to be her "family" because now she had something that none of them did.

She was different from the ordinary kids and that made her _extra_ ordinary.

That being said it has almost been two years since she discovered her amazing powers and she practiced them for however long in her free time; so causing a giant bang or the illusion of one since it only resounded in the room was fairly easy even if it did take a little concentration.

Bella relaxed back in her seat and started to draw her numbers one through ten on a piece of paper. Although _knowing_ the numbers were easy as reading books could make you very knowledgeable of things, Bella knew that she wasn't perfect and her penmanship really did need work.

"This is going to be a very long day" Bella mumbled to herself as she looked at the scribbles that were supposed to be numbers.

As Bella reached her room that she was supposed to share but didn't, she tried to rub the rest of the soreness out of her hand. It was cramped from all the writing drills she and the rest of the class were put through and at one point she had to switch to her left one just to ease some of the pain.

It was in that moment of wishing for the irritation to stop that it slowly started to recede. Cramps from what felt like hours of writing was washed away in mere seconds as if it was never there. Bella once again thanked whatever gave her these powers.

 ** _Whoo! So another one out just in time for this week's update!_**

 ** _So what did you think?_**

 ** _Another chapter is done and this one is longer than the last although not reaching the standard number I'm wanting to write for each chapter._**

 ** _My numbers are getting up there and as more ideas come to me it seems the chapters get longer when I write them out!_**

 ** _So this chap introduced Bella and slowly I will mold her into a BAMF because that's what she's going to have to become if she want to be with her OTP in my story._**

 ** _So Bella has already discovered the magic inside herself even if she doesn't remember where it came from or what she is._**

 ** _Kids are so cruel and I have personally experienced how being different affects their mindset towards you but unlike myself at Bella's age, she had the confidence to take their contempt in stride._**

 ** _Comment. Like and All that jazz. See you soon with another update._**

 ** _DCthewriter_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Buddies!**

 **I'm back!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta unfortunately seeing as having a new set of eyes will find mistakes that could be made and I overlook when checking the story.**

 **I hope you like this one, Bon Appetit!**

 **Look me up on Wattpad and show support. DC_thewriter**

 **This story will soon be updated there.**

Today Bella was eleven years old. It should have been like any other birthday at the orphanage but today was going to change her semi-normal life.

A letter came for her. Not in the mail or even a carrier pigeon like some of the old books she used to read. It came by owl of all things. An _owl_.

And if that wasn't absurd enough, the contents that the letter contained was even more so.

"Dear Ms. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Witchcraft and Wizardry? So that's what this mysterious world that she has been invited into calls her special gift? Witchcraft? Magic maybe?

The entire letter read:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

It also contain a list of supplies she was supposed to get along with saying she could bring her own owl, toad, or cat.

Today however, _was_ the 31st of July and Bella had no way of responding even if she did find interest in Hogwarts.

The letter said that is was to Bella Potter of Wool's Orphanage room 7B and even though Bella found it a little weird and stalker-ish that someone she never even had met knew that much about her living space, it also to her brilliant mind indicated that someone knew that she was in a place that didn't have an owl on hand.

That could only mean one thing. Someone from this magical world would be coming here. To the orphanage.

To visit _her_. So for the first time in forever since she discovered her magical powers she was once again excited.

And a little apprehensive.

Severus Snape was not happy. Every year, a month before school starts, letters are delivered. Some to the Pureblooded fools of the upper-crust society, half-bloods like himself, and then the muggleborn dunderheads that don't have an inkling of what going on.

And yet they send him, the ill-tempered potions professor to deal with the snotty nosed brats.

If that wasn't bad enough he was sent to orphanages where children felt unwanted. The bloody headmaster Dumbledore said that he would be the most likely to relate to them and how Severus loathed him for bringing his horrible childhood into the picture.

It was true though and that's why he hated going to this places that reminded him of how he was treated in his childhood.

Lily was the only one ever good to him and he eventually lost her too leaving him even colder to the world that never loved him in the first place.

Thinking of Lily put a sour taste in his mouth as he thought of where he was going.

A place called Wool's where another orphan resided, but this wasn't just any orphan, this was Bella Potter, Savior of the wizarding world. Lily's daughter, _James'… spawn_.

No one would have thought that the Girl-who-lived would be left at an orphanage especially under Albus Dumbledore's care; which is probably why the senile fool was coming with him in the first place.

Dumbledore wore a periwinkle blue robe with lavender stars, yellow dress shoes-Circe knows where he got those dastardly contraptions from-, his classic half-moon glasses, and his signature beard that was second to no one but Merlin himself.

Snape was appalled at the Headmaster's choice in clothing and just looking at him made himself want to dig his eyes out with a rusty spoon. Just when he had thought his apparel couldn't get any worse too…

As they Apparated to Wool's Orphanage, the crooked-nosed professor wanted to grimace at it appearance. It seemed to be a two-story building of burnt gray, the front gate was a little bulky and was pitch black. It had a playground that was rusted and squeaked every time a child tried to swing or swirl.

Cobblestone that lead up to loose boarding on the patio into the orphanage doors was cracked and had grass and mold growing through them.

Overall, the place with run down, old, and just…poor, in every sense of the word.

And Bella Potter one of the richest people in Europe due to being the Heiress to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter lived _here_ of all places.

Oh the bloody fucking irony!

He looked over to Dumbledore again to see that he was slightly pale and stood almost stark still as if he was somewhere else.

He shook himself out of whatever memory he was in and knocked on the door where someone who Snape assumed was one of the matrons answered.

"Hello my dear." Dumbledore started with his usual grandfather voice. Snape had to hold back another grimace as he heard the man speak. The grandfather tone that everyone seemed to love coming from him, that voice that made everybody's walls drop, never sounded anything but condescending to him.

"We are here because it has come to our attention that one of your charges is to attention our prestigious boarding school."

"Prestigious? Boarding School? As far as we know we never put anyone down for any scholarships. Are you sure you have the right place?" the woman questioned screwing her face up in confusion.

"Well you see she is from a family that has been going to our school for generations. Her name has been down since her very first breath at birth. You probably know her as Bella Potter yes?" Dumbledore said trying to reassure the young woman that they were indeed in the right place.

The matron's lips thinned when she heard Bella's name but said nothing on the fact that had her in such consternation.

"Come on in. I'll take you to Mrs. Hornhill, the Head Matron." She said opening the door invitingly.

"She'll tell you all about Bella."

 **THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EEVVVVVVVERRRRRRRRRRR!**

 **(well at least I think it is…)**

 **I am so sorry for not posting last week but to be honest and frank with you guys I had literally nothing to write and since my chapters are so small I really didn't want to give you a small load of trash.**

 **This came to me like two days ago and I just finished writing it. I wanted to post it to make up for the delay but I thought you would appreciate having a chapter like this that is late than one that was on time and meaningless.**

 ** _So what did you think?_**

 ** _Comment. Like and All that jazz. See you soon with another update._**

 ** _DCthewriter_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Buddies!**

 **I'm back!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta unfortunately seeing as having a new set of eyes will find mistakes that could be made and I overlook when checking the story.**

 **I hope you like this one, Bon Appetit!**

 **Look me up on Wattpad and show support. DC_thewriter**

 **This story is NOW updated there!**

The Head Matron's office was probably the best and cleanest thing about Wool's Orphanage and honestly Albus wasn't even surprised. Just like it had been in the past; when he first came to visit, it seemed that the caretakers of the children in the muggle world cared more about themselves then who they were actually paid to provide for.

Images of the last time he was here introducing the new world to Tom Riddle plagued his mind when the young woman who never even gave her name lead them into the office and told them to sit while she found Mrs. Hornhill.

Would the savior of the wizarding world end up like the very person she supposedly conquered? It would ruin all of Albus' contingency plans if she went down the wrong road; all because that damned sister of Lily couldn't do her one job.

Dumbledore was by no means simple or naive and knew exactly what would have happened to the girl if she'd lived with Petunia and the Dursleys. It wouldn't have been necessarily happy and very borderline dangerous to the girl's health but it was all part of a plan that would save the world. What was a little girl's happiness and safety compared to that of thousands of other little girls and boys living?

It was all for the greater good and while it wasn't really the nicest way to think about what he would have put Bella through despite her parents' wishes, it would have been the BEST way that Dumbledore's plans could come to fruition.

Now however, everything was different. One of his little pawns had ended up in the last place Albus would even think of putting it which means his strategy would have to change to fit new occurrences.

From his left came the clicking of heels and a pattering of feet from what Albus and Severus assumed was the Head Matron and the previous helper.

When she entered the room Albus noticed that Mrs. Hornhill had brown hair in a very short bob with chocolate brown eyes that seemed to try and pull the bitter ugly truth out of you. It seemed that just as before, he was dealing with someone who wasn't just a gullible fool wanting to get rid of a kid for ten months a year, and if Mrs. Hornhill wasn't at least distantly related to the late caretaker that once sat in that exact chair before her, Albus would be fairly surprised.

"So..." she started. Her voice was smooth with low undertones and she seemed as if she was trying desperately not to look at Albus' choice of clothing which the man in question wouldn't blame her for.

"You are here to speak with Bella about a Scholarship to a school you preside over? If she's been down on your list since birth, does she have any other family members who could possibly take her in? What is your school's name again? Hogwarts? Well never in my life have I ever heard such a ludicrous name for a school! And what do you both do there? Headmaster you say! Do you personally come to the residences of any of your other students?

On and on she went. Question after question that were answered as brief as possible without suspicion until finally she sipped at the tea that was placed on her table without even offering them refreshments afterwards.

So much for hospitality.

Snape during the entire ordeal seemed to be patiently waiting in the seat next to the Headmaster. On the inside however he was very irritated at how long this process was taking compared to the other orphanages he has visited.

As he saw her sip on her tea he finally butted into what probably would have been further questioning because for whatever reason Dumbledore was letting her prattle on instead of just getting to the girl with a few compulsions here and there.

"What can you tell us about Bella Potter? If she to be attending our school, the least we can do is see if she needs any extra… help." He paused a bit at the end because while it was procedure to ask these questions, he never thought he'd have to say those words to anybody in regards to anyone of James Potter's blood.

Mrs. Hornhill or Jacklyn as the plaque on her desk signified, smacked her lips and sat her cup down. "So Bella is already guaranteed a spot in you school Hoggywerts?" "Hogwarts." Echoed both Dumbledore and Snape with the latter wanting to curl his lip as doing anything the same as the fool.

Both nodded and then she proceeded, "And nothing I say will prevent her from going with you?"

Albus gave a sigh in resignation and he nodded again. This was beginning to sound way too much like the conversation he had years prior with Mrs. Cole about a boy who would later be called the darkest wizard of all time.

"Bella… well there isn't anything that she's really done that makes us cautious of her, it's really just an overall observation. Ever since she came here even as a babe, she's been very quiet and observing.

She's of the upper levels in all her classes smarter than all her peers by a landslide, but is always seen alone without any friends which may be one of the causes. If it wasn't for reports or attendance, nobody wouldn't even realize she was there. I personally feel guilt for it sometimes, but she is different; in a way that we don't really understand. The way that she can look at you with piercing green eyes that should never be on a child her age, the way that she silently watches everyone but never says a word- I highly doubt if she can even speak- just makes her stand out in a way that people notice.

She is not like us so we leave her alone and the children don't associate with her and since she has never reached out it has been that way for a very long time now."

She ended her little recap with her head slightly bowed and although the potion's professor wanted nothing to do with the child he couldn't not hold a feeling of contempt for Jacklyn and the other caretakers for how they treated a child.

"Let me get this straight," drawled Severus slowly, "Because a girl is quiet and smart, you deem that a valid reason to _isolate_ her to herself? Because she is very observing and highly intelligent, you say it makes her different enough that as her _caretakers_ you don't even acknowledge her? Don't you think that you should be helping and goading the child into talking and involving her into social interaction to get the best results? Have you ever even gave her a look over or examination to see if she can indeed actually talk or is she so _different_ that she doesn't even get that service?"

Before the frazzled caretaker could rise in defense of herself Albus rose his hand in a placated gesture before saying, "I'm sure that Professor Snape didn't mean that in a defaming way." He placated with a congenial smile. "After all I'm sure you tried your very best to try and raise Bella proper. Perhaps we can help where you could not. May we see her?"

Jacklyn Hornhill who was once only a minute ago angered by the lashes that were whipped at her character by the man in all black, was now slightly calmer sitting and agreeing with what the old man said about seeing Bella.

"Yes. Very well. Let me go and introduce you to her. Follow me." She said rising to her feet.

After going up a flight of stairs, down a hall, and turning to the left down another, Snape and Dumbledore were now in front of a room labeled 7B.

"This is Bella's room and since it's almost lunchtime, she should be in here getting ready."

As the head matron told them this information, the two men just stood there, both for different meeting waiting to meet Bella Potter.

Then, she knocked.

 **This. Right here, is my. LONGEST CHAPTER! Definitely for sure it is and I feel freaking fantastic!**

 ** _So what did you think?_**

 ** _We will most definitely be getting back to Bella next chapter._**

 ** _How do you think I played off the scene with the New matron and the wizards?_**

 ** _I'm giving this chapter early because I will not be able to submit for the rest of the week_**

 **I JUST WON A TICKET TO SEE HAMILTON EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!**

 **I won a writing contest for a poem and now get to join a writing workshop and I got a free ticket to see them perform Hamilton live!**

 ** _Comment. Like and All that jazz. See you soon with another update._**

 ** _DCthewriter_**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Buddies!**

 **I'm back!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta unfortunately seeing as having a new set of eyes will find mistakes that could be made and I overlook when checking the story.**

 **I hope you like this one, Bon Appetit!**

 **Look me up on Wattpad and show support. DC_thewriter**

 **This story is NOW updated there!**

When the door to Bella's room was knocked on, she wasn't really surprised. Whoever these two strangers were that stepped in with her caretaker were the same two forces that she felt from about twenty minutes ago. She didn't know if it was something that anyone who had magic could do, but she noticed that they were like her before they even stepped foot through the gates of the orphanage.

One of them was a man who seemed to be in his thirties. He had black hair that seemed like a void-less pit that haloed around his jutted face. It could have had a nice look to it if it didn't look so matted with grease and whatever oils he probably was using. The man was dressed in black clothing covered by a black robe with a sneer taking up most of his face as if he didn't want to be there at all.

Next to him however was another more elderly man who clothes appalled Bella so much that she wanted to bleach her eyeballs to get rid of the horrible picture in front of her. The old man was also wearing a robe but it had Periwinkle undertones carried by purple stars. Bella sincerely hoped that not everyone in this society dressed as horrid as the man in front of her with putrid yellow shoes.

"Mrs. Hornhill… do you think that you could give us a minute alone with young Bella here? It is imperative that this be a private process." The old man said to her caretaker who once again showed her ineptitude in caring for children by nodding a firm head shake; and therefore leaving a little girl in the hands of two grown men who were strangers.

Bella didn't really have that much space inside her square room. She had a bed, bookshelf, and an old wooden desk with a swivel chair. Her bed which was just as old was all she had to offer the men in her pursuit of trying to seem polite and the amused twinkle in the old man's eyes made her think that he acknowledged that fact.

As she sat in the swivel chair and them on the bed, Bella waited with a small tilt of the head for one of them to say something.

"I'm Headmaster Dumbledore and this is Professor Snape of the school that has enlisted your enrollment. I know it seems quite impossible but this is not a joke or prank of any sort. Hogwarts a school for the young wizards and witches of the future does indeed exist my child." Dumbledore seemed to think that her pensive look was a sign of doubt and continued.

"Have you ever done anything that seemed unbelievable at the time? A feat that couldn't be achieved by normal means?" The headmaster questioned.

Bella who was listening to him thought back to all the things she had done in her life where she consciously used her magic. The way that the Headmaster was talking however made her think that this was supposed to be a rare occurrence or a spur of the moment type situation; not a daily practice. The way Bella saw it however was that this was the perfect opportunity to keep her strengths to herself. She learned that it was always pertinent to keep an ace up her sleeve and she wasn't about to reveal her life story to two strangers; Professor and Headmaster be damned.

Snape who hadn't said a word the entire discussion still sat of the rickety bed that creaked every time there was even a small movement on his part. When Albus finally finished his induction speech he waited on the girl to answer. The Matron said that no one had ever heard her talk and for some reason he wanted to see if she _could_ actually speak but never bothered with the lowlifes who "took care" of her.

She took a deep breath and small in a voice just above a whisper, "Yes but I thought it was just my imagination or a coincidence. When I was younger I made a story play itself out in moving picture and another time when the class was too loud, the was a huge bang sound that made the entire jump and quiet down."

Bella's voice was smooth and due to her being a child had a slight twinkle of innocence. It was as if you drunk a hot chocolate on a cold winter's day with extra sweet marshmallows that left you feeling warm all over and even though it wasn't under the best of circumstances, Severus was kind of smug to be one of the voice to hear her voice despite having a superfluous hatred for the child.

That wasn't the only thing that had Snape wanted to raise his eyes. Even though accidental magic worked in mysterious ways, at what seemed to be a very young age Lily's child was able to cast _Animans_ a 5th year animation spell and held it long enough to play her entire story like a movie on the pages. While the spell itself wasn't that hard, for someone that young to have suspended the affect for that long had to put a strain on her core but she seemed perfectly fine.

Intriguing.

Not only that, but she produced a low level _Sonobilis_ which she did so well it resonated a huge bang around her entire classroom without alerting anyone outside of it. That type of control didn't come until 6th year and up and some still couldn't accomplish that feat but she supposedly did.

Interesting.

Although he hated James with a passion, perhaps he could put that hatred aside. At least channel it into being a good mentor for the poor girl who was the love of his life's daughter. Not only good he pay tribute to Lily, it was also be the ultimate payback to James; taking care of his child when he couldn't while still keeping his life debt. A life debt that he had to pay even though it was James and that mutt of a friend Sirius who put him in the dangerous situation in the first place.

He snapped back to attention when Dumbledore gave her a pouch of galleons and said that it came from the fund they had for orphans. If there was any time to start his mentoring and support of the girl it would be now.

"Headmaster, don't you have her vault key? I don't think for her circumstances that she needs the orphan fund by rather the key to her vault. She is entitled to it after all." Severus finished wanting to smirk at the almost vexed look that Albus so desperately wanted to sport.

Instead however his eyes started to twinkle even more and in his grandfather tone he said, "Oh yes. Forgive an old man's memory dear. You do have a key that your parents left you and I happen to have it right here." He said congenially while handing a weighted gold key over that Bella took into her dainty hands.

Bella who gave a slight smile in thanks wanted to narrow her eyes. Something was going on and it looked like a shift in power happened right before her eyes. It was obvious that the headmaster was labelled as leader and revealing this key for whatever reason was obviously not on his orders otherwise the old man would have gave the key to her without the prompting of the professor. It was clear that he either didn't want her to have the key or that he didn't want her to know she had money as he was trying to give her money that supposedly came from an orphan fund.

Either way Bella was suspicious. At Dumbledore who tried to hide the fact that she had something of worth and at Professor Snape who for some reason clearly betrayed his leader to help her out. He couldn't have done it out of the kindness of his heart (at first glance it didn't even seem like he had one) they barely knew each other and from Bella's observations over the years, when you help someone out, especially someone you don't know, said person usually wanted something in return and she didn't like the feeling of being in someone's debt.

"Professor Snape will accompany you to Diagon Alley where you will meet up with the Hogwarts keeper Hagrid to complete your shopping and-" Bella cut him off in a not so favorable way but she saw where this was going and had to intervene.

"I'm sorry sir but this has been a very eventful day and I have a lot to take in. Could you possibly just instruct on how to get there so I can go and get acquainted on my own. I feel like I could understand and appreciate it more that way as I have always done things without another's help. I would be grateful and a lot more comfortable that way." She said in a hopeful voice.

While most of what Bella said was true, that wasn't the only reason she wanted to go by herself. She didn't want these men safeguarding and dictating her time at this Diagon place and would like to draw her own conclusions on things that they would surely try to influence. She wanted to go by herself and get situated to a world that, if the Headmaster was being truthful indeed, would be a part of her life for at least 7 years.

Dumbledore with a look of understanding was actually a little irate but tried not to show it. He had to agree with her reasoning and not push her so much into submission at this stage in their acquaintance or she would start asking unwanted questions of why he was so invested. So he gave her all the information she would need to get there, the monetary system, and even how to treat the goblins to a certain extent trying to remain on her good side. If he couldn't get to her now, he would lay his first piece in with the Weaselys at the station as she surely wouldn't know how to get onto the platform without help.

Snape who noticed that the headmaster left out the detail most students from the Muggle-world learned about involving how to get on the platform but decided to not say anything this time around. He already knew he was going to get an earful for his "slip of the tongue" and if he said something against Albus now when he deliberately left out important information again, well it wouldn't help his or Bella's case. He was going to help her here and there, but he wasn't going to hand over the answer to all the world's questions either. He was a Slytherin after all and he had to look after himself first in order to look after her if that made any sense.

After Lily's daughter said thank you and they said goodbye to the head matron, Severus and Albus after making sure no one was around disapparated back to the apparition point outside of Hogwarts.

Severus sincerely wished that he could have some earplugs for the rant that would soon follow.

 ** _This is once again my longest chapter and I honestly think the more I write, the better and longer it will get and I'm proud of that._**

 ** _When I first started writing, I saw people who had like 20k words in one chapter alone when I could only manage a measly 300 at that most. Now I have written over 1500 words; This chapter being 1886 words more than five times my first work and even though it's no harry potter book I am proud of myself_**

 ** _So what did you think?_**

 ** _Next stop is Diagon Alley!_**

 ** _Bella is already suspicious of Dumbledore's motives but she isn't stupid so that's not all that surprising….._**

 ** _How do you think I played off Bella's character? She maybe in a Harry Potter AU but she is her own person with a different personality and thoughts because of different experiences._**

 ** _I'm giving this chapter early because I will once AGAIN not be able to submit for the rest of the week_**

 ** _So for all of you who were here last week, I went to go see Hamilton and it was more beautiful than I could even imagine even with the new cast._**

 ** _I even shed a few tears even though I knew everything that was going to happen by the sheer amount of emotion they portrayed their characters with._**

 ** _I won a writing contest out of 150 submissions for a poem and now get to join a writing workshop this weekend which is why I'm posting early._**

 ** _Comment. Like and All that jazz. See you soon with another update._**

 ** _DCthewriter_**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Buddies!**

 **I'm back!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta unfortunately seeing as having a new set of eyes will find mistakes that could be made and I overlook when checking the story.**

 **I hope you like this one, Bon Appetit!**

 **Look me up on Wattpad and show support. DC_thewriter**

 **This story is NOW updated there!**

As Bella finally came across the Leaky cauldron, she gave a sigh of relief.

That is until she opened the door.

To say that she was disappointed would be an understatement as she looked around the room. It looked just like a regular pub would look like from what she saw on the matron's telly.

It was plain, dingy, and looked ordinary besides the fact that some people wore robes like the headmaster and professor who visited her.

So even though she didn't let it show and kept a mask of child inquiry, she couldn't help wanting to sigh at the place that she hoped would be more… magical. Especially considering that this is the first place people really see as their introduction into the wizarding world if you weren't already accustomed.

She noticed an elderly man cleaning out cups and went towards him assuming that he'd have some insight into where Diagon alley was. As she approached him he finally looked up at her and she noticed that he had an old man's pudge and was missing some teeth. Other than that though he seemed safe enough as he gave her a small smile and said,

"I suppose your lookin' for the alley little miss" while moving the dried cups out the way and she gave a nod as he started to go to the back of the bar urging with a hand movement for her to follow.

A little apprehensive of following an old man into the back recesses of an already dodgy place, Bella took a look around to see if anybody noticed the fact that she was leaving only to find that only one person did.

And they were still watching. A man who looked to be in his late twenties was watching her and was wearing a purple turban and seemed to be on the verge of a mental breakdown.

As she left following the man to what seemed to be nothing but a brick wall Bella came to a stop wondering if she was going to have to hightail it the fuck out of there when he noticed her and started tapping on certain bricks which she made sure to memorize as it opened up to reveal what she came for.

She took everything she said about being disappointed back as she slowly walked to archway trying to absorb everything around her in shocked awe. So many people walked around on a cobblestone path that seem to end at a huge building. Everyone mostly was wearing robes; some even a pointy hat.

Vendors selling and auctioning of things like potions and brown pouches that they exclaimed to be weightless. There were tons of children too and Bella saw that most of them were in front of a store that actually had a flying broom in the window.

Bella wondered what else from her children's books were true about witches if that got the flying on brooms part right. Maybe someone from the magical world made up that story for a profit but only as a fantasy kids book so if wouldn't be too closely looked into.

Food for thought later she thought with a shrug as she finally gained control of herself again.

"Thank you for helping me Mr. -"she hesitated never really getting the person's name.

"Tom. You can just call me Tom and it was nothing really I hope you have fun" Tom said as he gave another small smile and a wave as he left back into the pub's back door.

Bella thought back to what she had to get and after the conversation with Headmaster Dumbledore deemed it safe to say that the big building made of marble would probably be the best bet at the goblin bank he told her about and so started her trek.

After making her way to the giant building with a threat written in a poem, waiting in line to see a grotesque creature known as a goblin, and then going on the ride of death just to get to her vault, Bella thought that nothing could really surprise her about this crazy world anymore.

Then she saw what was deemed as her trust fund and her jaw almost dropped. It was filled to the brim with gold, silver, and bronze nuggets. Looking at the gold alone with little calculation one could tell that she was at least a millionaire, and this was only the trust vault! Who knows what in the real one!

As she turned to the goblin that gave her a ride down, she asked, "Can you tell me how the currency works in the wizarding world please?"

Whether the goblin was surprised at her respectful tone or just the fact that she didn't already know about the currency couldn't really be said, but that didn't stop Bella from seeing the almost concealed surprise on its face before it sneered and said, "There are 29 Knuts in one Sickle, and 17 Sickles make up a Galleon."

"As of right now You currently hold 5500 galleons as five hundred from the main vault was transferred here every year on your birthday as always with the most noble families and their heirs and heiress'".

Bella after calming down a bit wanted to scowl.

All this time... all this time she'd been in an orphanage and while they weren't the poorest of the poor, they barely made it to middle class. Now that she knows that she's been rich her entire life, she couldn't help but think of the life she would have had if things had been different. If her parents weren't lost to the green light in her nightmares followed by that cackle of madness.

Breaking out of her thoughts she realized she didn't have anything with her to carry the funds that she would need for school. As she went to ask the goblin that she was still hesitant with, it appeared that he already knew what she would ask for and was handing it out to her.

"A complimentary moleskin weightless pouch that's already prepaid for due to how much money your family holds with the bank. It can hold a limitless amount and has anti-theft wards that work in tangent with the magic that's installed within to make sure you never lose it.

As soon as you take it, it will prick your finger and then it will be keyed to you and only you."

After going through with the process and then loading the pouch which was deemed weightless with the sufficient funds for Hogwarts, plus an extra hundred galleons for leisure and emergencies, Bella took the crazy ride back up to the top level of the bank and exited after thanking the goblin who took her down to her vault.

Now with a full sack of money, she ventured into the place she knew would be her least favorable... Twilfit and Tattings.

It wasn't that she didn't like clothes but the process of picking everything out that left people in the stores for hours was just exhausting to her and she was always grateful that it was the matrons who delivered the new clothes-if there ever were any-to her room instead of making the children go along to the store with them.

Knowing that it was for the best to do this sooner rather than later Bella took a deep breath as she opened the door to the store. She noticed that she wasn't the only student there getting school clothes.

There was a boy that looked about her age with grey eyes and the whitest hair she had ever seen in her life. He was standing on top of a podium with his arms held out to the sides while a lady prodded and poked at him fitting his clothes.

After finishing her observation, she noticed that a slightly older woman was coming towards her and gave the lady her full attention.

"Are you here for your Hogwarts robes dearie" the woman said with a kind smile on her face.

Bella gave a small nod and responded, "Yes please. I would like the entire Hogwarts wardrobe and any of the regular apparel that you would have in the store. I want all of it to be in your finest material miss." Bella finished with a little determination in her tone.

Now that she knew she was rich, she was going to splurge a little. So much money going to waste over the years that could have been used!

Bella wasn't a selfish or greedy person either and she would have gladly donated to her living residence and let the kids who lived there borrow her clothes once she couldn't fit or had no use of them any longer; Which was exactly what she was intending to do.

If not because it was the right thing to do and give a little to the community now that she had so much, then only for the fact that it would show those bastards that she could care for people even after the crappy life she lived in isolation there. She wasn't going to do it out of the kindest of her heart for them, but the benefit would be all the same.

The woman who Bella was talking to, looked at her drab clothes up and down with a little pity as if assessing her. Bella knew what she was thinking though of course. 'how could a little girl with no adult be able to pay for something like this' but ever the professional instead of outright saying and being rude she asked, "An order that large and of that quality would have to have a deposit as you'd have to come back. Due to your size, the total should be around thirty galleons. Do you have ten on you so we could do the deposit now?"

Bella in an almost cheeky manner pulled out the entire payment in front of the lady with an innocent smile. While Bella knew that she didn't have to go all out, it was nice to see the incredulous look on the woman's face as she pulled out 30 galleons on the spot. This notion also however in Bella's eyes made sure that whenever Bella would have to make a purchase from the store again, they would never doubt her ingenuity.

The woman gave a shaky nod as she flushed in embarrassment at her assumption gesturing her to follow as she led Bella to another podium that was right next to the blond boy that she noticed from before.

As she stood there with her arms now spread to the side as well the boy finally decided to start up a conversation.

"So, I'm guessing that you are going to Hogwarts too?" he inquired.

Bella while thinking that the answer was rather obvious applauded the boy for trying to speak with her. She never really had people her age to speak to and if she was the one that had to take initiative then it would have been a very awkward and long silence the entire time she stood there.

"Yes I am." Bella said. There. Simple and concise. That should be good right? Instead he starting to ask her more questions.

"Are you a first year?" he asked and after seeing her gentle nod in the reflection of the mirror he continued, "Have you decided what house you think you want to go to? Slytherin sounds amazing from what my father says, and my family has been housed there for generations. Of course, Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad either and it would be better than being sorted into the house of the Gryffin-dorks or even worse, the crybaby Hufflepuffs that are too pathetic to fit into any other house."

Bella who was trying to keep up with everything he was saying wasn't really surprised that This boy had such strong and negative feelings for any house his father showed disdain to. It seemed that he was pompous and arrogant but depended on his father to protect and do everything for him which would get him nowhere in life as he grew up. As he finished, he'd gone silent which was obviously a sign that she was supposed to give a response so carefully she replied,

"While I haven't gave much thought into which house I would like to be sorted into but I can say that I agree in that Ravenclaw wouldn't be so bad to be sorted into."

This way her sentence would come off like she was agreeing with his previous statement even though she had no idea what he was talking about. It would also omit any other questioning on what her stance in the houses were even though she didn't have one yet.

The blonde boy made a 'hmm' sound, he stepped off the podium due to being finished getting his clothes while bella stepped off seeing as she was just being measured to come back later.

He extended his hand and said, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." and as she took his hand in response he again spoke, "My father is getting my supplies while mother is getting my books so even though I have to go meet them, it was a pleasure meeting you..."

Responding in the same way he spoke Bella said, "Potter. Bella Potter and it was nice meeting you as well as I too have to go." she said taking her hand out of his while heading for the door and as Bella looked back she noticed he had a shocked but knowing look on his face and as she left out the door that would be the last time she saw the blond haired boy named Draco until they got on the train.

As Bella left Twilfit and Tattings she wanted to frown. While she knew that she was very behind compared to the other kids who grew up in this world, she didn't really know just how much until now and it upset her.

She needed to find all the information that she could on anything and everything that would put her on the same level as the other people of this world at least for her age which lead her to her next stop Flourish and Blotts.

Shelves upon shelves upon shelves were filled to the brim with books that had topics she never even heard of and that's when Bella got to work. Starting out with the basics, she got anything even remotely related to this supposedly noble family she came from. If she was an heiress, she needed to start upholding herself like one. Which made her get a couple of books on wizarding policies and etiquette in the wizarding world. Skimming through that book Bella became eternally grateful when a random page she flipped to informed her about wizarding wands.

She was a naturally inquisitive person; at least she would be in her head when it came to most things and now knowing that if she were to ask about the making of one's wand could be offensive, well that never would have occurred to her before. This led to multiple books being pulled out of that section.

She got miscellaneous books to see what type of books people read in their childhoods and was extremely surprised when most of them seemed to be about her! Yes, she considered what Dumbledore and Professor Snape said about her being famous, but she never would have thought it would be to this extent; And majority of the books weren't even true!

She did take one book however that talked about her parents. That they were fighters in the war. What they looked like, how they were as people, anything that could give her an inkling into who they were.

After stacking all these books excluding the ones that were actually mandatory for school in front of the teller whose eyebrows rose a little every time she brought another stack, she also asked if there was a bundle for any of the Hogwarts 1st year books which were already behind his desk in rows for each year and one was promptly given to her giving her a total of 40 galleons that had to be paid. After the young man shrunk her purchase right in front of her and she started walking away after taking them from him she heard a snicker as he said, "Hope you enjoy Ravenclaw little bookworm." followed by the shake of his head before he helped his next customer.

Bella didn't know if he was just teasing or if he actually meant harm with his statement but decided to ignore it and continued her way out the door. With all the knowledge she needed to learn to successfully fit into this world, she didn't have time for petty squabbles or impudent boys who made themselves feel good by picking on little kids; you know... if that was the case because after living in isolation most of her life, she honestly wasn't sure.

Everything after that was pretty simple. After getting all of her potions supplies, she walked passed a creepy alley called knockturn and usually in the books she read the person who went down the creepy path was either hurt or killed and until she felt she was powerful enough she would never step even a foot in that place thank you very much.

She got herself a kneazle from Magical Menagerie because while she wasn't a fan of cats this one like more like a panther lion mix with its lithe body but golden sheen of fur that seemed to shine in the sunlight and it was only still a cub. It was all too adorable for her not to get it and she wasn't getting a toad of all things and since she didn't really have anyone to send mail to, there was no use of an owl either.

The last thing even though in hindsight she should have gotten it first was the magical suitcase she had gotten. It had multiple compartments all keyed to her so said the salesmen. She categorized two for her clothes that she gotten after finally having something to put it in, another for her supplies like the quills and ink she got after getting her potions supply and the rest was left for her books leaving one compartment empty out of the seven she had.

After having an ice cream in caramel flavor from a place called Fortescue's-which by the way was absolutely delicious- Bella who was tired after the long day and saw the sun setting decide to rent a small little room in the leaky Cauldron which lead her back to where she started.

After setting all her stuff in the room and settling down with a Witches etiquette book, Bella finally sighed in content.

Today was a good day.

 **So... I am so sorry for the delay.**

 **A lot of moving and stuff has been going on in my life so yea.**

 **This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written being over 3000 words so at least something good came out of all this craziness.**

 **So why was Draco so nice to a person who seemed to be dressed in hand me down clothes?**

 **Bella got a kneazle if anyone was wondering because since she's had no one in her life to talk to and Hagrid wasn't there to deliver it as a present, she made her own decision for the pet she wanted.**

 **Say your opinion in the comments for whether or not its pronounced carmel or caramel.**

 **Like. Comment. Review. DCthewriter**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey Buddies!**

 **I'm back!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta unfortunately seeing as having a new set of eyes will find mistakes that could be made and I overlook when checking the story.**

 **I hope you like this one, Bon Appetit!**

 **Look me up on Wattpad and show support. DC_thewriter**

 **This story is NOW updated there!**

Eight days.

It took Bella eight days to read all the books that she acquired from the alley.

And she was perplexed. Her lips thinned, firmly pressed to each other as she tried to put all the pieces of the puzzle together.

The wizarding world was basically fucked up. Underlying themes, even in the books she read indicated that the world was ran by the pure of blood leaving the rest of the magical race to squabble for the scraps of rights that were left.

Which wasn't much. Some things however Bella could understand. It seemed that with every generation of people from her world (the muggle world) that came into the Wizarding world, the less wizarding culture that was actually practiced.

So she could understand why the pureblood wanted to come off as pompous gits who ruled the government; it was the only thing about themselves that they had left protect. The one thing that the muggle-borns and the muggle-raised couldn't take from them.

There were so many wrongdoings from both sides that she could see, and she was only eleven for Christ's sake! It just went to show how much bigotry and bias went on in the world that it hasn't been fixed yet.

On another note, those etiquette books really paid off. With a little more practice and the constant watching and mimicking of the people of this society, and Bella felt at least for right now she could hold her own at acting like a lady of her social standing.

Oh yea. She found out that she was freakin' royalty amongst these people and that the stories she found about her life was complete and utter crap. Although she felt that she was magically apt for her age- at least from the books she read that showed what other people who age accomplished- there was no way she could single handedly slay a dragon which up until then she didn't even know existed.

She also found out what the man meant by calling her a Ravenclaw. It was a type of house that you could be sorted into at Hogwarts along with three others; Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

Gryffindor for the brave and courageous. Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious. And then Hufflepuff for the loyal and hardworking.

And then what the man said. Ravenclaw for the witty and intelligent.

Bella could honestly see herself in any of these houses. She could be brave when she wanted, loyal to someone who was just as loyal to her, she was very intelligent for her age, and she was definitely ambitious enough to be considered a Slytherin with all the things she wanted to accomplish in her lifetime regardless of blood status.

Before Bella ran off into the inconsistencies that came with blood status, she centered herself. The room she had stayed in for the past week and a day was now cleaned just the way she found it and she had all her stuff packed away into her multi-compartmental trunk and headed down to the Leaky cauldron where for a sickle she flew through green fire and landed at the train station.

She came an hour early just so she could hopefully get a good seat and she was glad she did because looking at the platform nine and ten had her sporting a confused scowl when she couldn't locate nine and three-quarters.

With a sigh, she looked around at all the people fluttering in and out of the station. Some looked at her with surprise or confusion that probably came from her where her school robes made of acromantula silk.

Her beautiful ball of fur by the name of Apollo turned a little in his cage as noise in the train station started to pick up. He was just as little as when she got him maybe only a few centimeters taller and a pound heavier. Bella realized that she had to be very responsible with her baby kneazle. She couldn't spoil him rotten with all the love and affection in the world without training him as well or he'd never listen or know obedience.

By now she had walked up and down the platform at least five times before a thought struck her. In the mist of all these people who weren't magic, why would you have a station that leads to a magical place?

That meant that it must be hidden.

Platform 9 ¾. Okay so maybe somewhere in between platform 9 and 10; disguised or hidden maybe?

All there was between the two pillars was space filled by dozens upon dozens of people and when she went to rest her weight on the side of the pillar with the number nine on it, she fell through the opening carry her luggage with her.

If she had stayed even a second longer, she would have heard the telltale calling of a chubby redhead complaining about the crowdedness of muggle train stations.

On the other side of the hidden platform Bella scrambled to maintain balance from where she almost fell in front of the entrance.

After she righted herself, she got out from in front of the entrance knowing from experience that just because you stop doesn't mean that heavy traffic will.

She saw families hugging and kissing each other good-bye. Younger brothers and sisters wishing their older one's farewell. On some level Bella was a bit jealous that these families got to share these moments when she couldn't, but for the most part she was over it and learned a long time ago that wishing for something that can never come true is just wasted wishing that could have gone towards something else more probable.

On the bright side, due to all the people saying goodbye she was able to get one of the first pickings at seats and chose one the furthest in the back away from most people so that she may get situated and hopefully avoid the spotlight that came with her fame.

Hogwarts here she comes!

 **So... I am so sorry for the delay.**

 **Again.**

 **I sorta went backwards with this chapter as it really raked me through the mud figuratively speaking. Then I saw that this trench it dug me in carried on for three Fridays without an update and just decided to post the 1000+ words that i constantly kept rewriting over.**

 **Like I said. Backwards. I had planned to go through with the train ride sorting and first night with here roommates that hopefully would have surpassed the last chapter 3000+ words and would've been 5000+ but sigh. Things didn't exactly go as planned**

 **Hopefully now that this chapter is out the way I can pursue chapter nine that will inevitably be better.**

 **On a better note, what do you think of Bella's views so far on the magical world.**

 **For those of you who PM'd me, basically when I was saying that Bella's kneazle was like a lion panther mix, imagine a black panther. Now instead of black replace it with gold and without a mane. That's what Bella's magical kneazle will look like in the future.**

 **So, Bella embarrassingly found her way onto the station after some reasonable deducting. Hopefully nobody saw her.**

 **Hehe... I was trying to make her a highly intelligent girl. Yes she is smart but she is still a child and all humans are flawed.**

 **See you next week hopefully :)**

 **Like. Comment. Review. DCthewriter**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Buddies!**

 **I'm back!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta unfortunately seeing as having a new set of eyes will find mistakes that could be made and I overlook when checking the story.**

 **I hope you like this one, Bon Appetit!**

 **Look me up on Wattpad and show support. DC_thewriter**

 **This story is NOW updated there!**

 **Shout out to Fanteysi and Apple login01 for being the first commenters on Wattpad!**

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." I heard a voice ask from the door. After giving an internal sigh, I look up from the book I was trying to read.

Without even a knock on the door showing no real decency for whomever was within, a boy with carrot top red hair, hand me down clothes that barely fit him, and a smudge of dirt on his nose stood in the doorway that separated my compartment from the rest of the train.

I wanted to give a curt and hopefully polite no and go back to reading my book, but I didn't have it in me to say it. The clothes he wore reminded me of my own back at the orphanage and how lonely it was for myself there. So maybe in this boy who seemed to be of kindred spirit, I could maybe find...

A friend.

With a small smile, I gestured to the seat across from me and said, "Knock yourself out."

He seemed to visibly relax as I let him stay and after plopping into the seat pulled a small bundle out of his pocket.

"This is Scabbers. He's my pet rat. He was my brother Percy's, but he's mine now." he said all of this with a bitter smile as if he wished that for once in his life, he would have something that was just his and wasn't something that was passed down from somebody else.

In that moment Apollo stirred awake. He mewed and stretched in his cage before rapping at the steel bars trying to get out.

While rolling my eyes and giving a real smile towards the cage, I let him out while saying, "This is my baby Apollo. Be warned..." I said while putting up the cage on the top shelf then placing Apollo in my lap, "He's very playful."

As if on que, Apollo eyed the red-headed boy's rat and slowly began to lip his maw causing the boy and his rat to give an internal shudder.

Shaking my head, I looked the red-headed boy in the eyes, "I'm sorry but I never got your name..."

"Ron. Ron Weasley" he was quick to say and it gave me a pretty good impression of how much he wanted to be noticed by somebody, anybody.

Holding out my hand and preparing myself for inevitable response I replied,

"Bella. Bella Potter"

And like clockwork Ron's eyes at hearing my name widened and his jaw dropped as he took in the famous Bella Potter.

"Wicked." he breathed out as if amazed by just being near me.

"Yea... it nice being known for an event I don't even remember where I supposedly killed a psychopath who on the very same day murdered my parents." I said rather sarcastically at the thought that the wizarding world put all their faith on a one year old who wasn't even potty trained yet.

By the end of my sentence, Ron's face was almost as red as his hair. I won't hold it against him though. It's not every day you meet a world-renowned celebrity; even if the celebrity just found out they were famous less than two months ago.

I slowly started running my fingers through Apollo's soft fur and soon he started purring and curled into a small ball. I had got him from the menagerie when he was only 2 weeks old and according to the guide I got about kneazles, he was growing along rather nicely.

It was really quiet besides the soft sounds coming from Apollo who fell back to sleep and due to the calm atmosphere, I went to grab my book again only to be interrupted once again by Ron.

"My brothers Fred and George taught me how to change Scabbers! Check this out." He pulled out his wand, a light brown color the size of a ruler and right before he could demonstrate his abilities a sharp and quick knock rang through the compartment followed by a bushy haired girl barging in. It seems that no one has manners these days.

"Hey have either of you seen-oh your about to do magic! Let's see it then." her voice was high and she herself there in the doorway as if she wasn't going to leave until he complied.

Ron who was just as disgruntled as I was at the new person standing at the doorway went on to saying a rhyme regarding a stupid fat rat and it was pretty obvious that his brothers were just pulling his leg.

But before I could give him at least a word of encouragement, the girl with a mane of hair butted in by saying, "I don't think that's a real spell. I just learned about magic and I read all of this year's books and it seems most spells are in Latin. I tried all of them because I just couldn't wait to get to school after realizing I was a witch to use my magic. All of them seemed to work for me so far, is that the only spell you actually know?"

After her little monologue, this girl reminded me of the orphans at home, how in order to put themselves in a better light to the visitors, they would make themselves out as the smart ones who knew everything trying to one up everyone else just to be noticed; as if to prove to everyone and themselves that they could be wanted.

Before Ron could even get a word in edge wise, she continued, "Oh I'm sorry where's my manners, I´m Hermione Granger and you are?"

"Ron Weasley" Ron muttered as if wishing that she never walked into the compartment. Hermione then looked towards me and while I could respect her desire to learn, I don't think I could put up with her "better than thou attitude". So with a single nod I said,

"Bella." and then went to look out the window as if to show that I didn't want to talk.

Me being muggle-raised, it was obvious with how excited Hermione was that she was a muggleborn and with only five minutes of knowing her I just knew she would have a tough time.

I did have one question though. If she was a muggleborn, how was she able to practice magic without the ministry hounding her. She would live in a non-magical town with her muggle parents so no one could just cover that up. I would have to do some research once I got settled down at school

"Well I have to go back to finding a toad it was nice meeting the both of you." And as she went to close the door behind her she paused and then looked at Ron.

"You have a smudge of dirt on your nose by the way." she said tapping the side of her nose.

And with that she was gone.

 **So that's that. At least I updated on a Friday. Even though I could´ve wrote more i feel like i owe it to put another chapter up. I feel like these parts of the books drain me the most to get out with having to set everything up. I want to see the action! I honestly can't wait until bella gets to the troll seen because I really like writing out all the mayhem that goes on in a fight. I feel that wants the climax starts building up I'll right longer chapters that are on time because I'll actually love to right that part of the story.**

 **So Bella's not really digging Hermione but decided to give Ronald a chance.**

 **Apollo is already shaping up to be my favorite animal in the book.**

 **Another short chapter and I still didn't get through the train section sigh...**

 **Until next time!**

 **DCthewriter**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey Buddies!**

 **I'm back!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta unfortunately seeing as having a new set of eyes will find mistakes that could be** **made, and I overlook when checking the story.**

 **I hope you like this one, Bon Appetit!**

 **Look me up on Wattpad and show support.** **DC_thewriter**

 **This story is NOW updated there!**

Draco knew from his father that having knowledge in any situation also gave you power over it. So not knowing anything about the elusive Bella Potter was not only frustrating but also embarrassing as his family usually knew anything about everything.

He noticed the stunt that the girl pulled on him back at the alley; how at the very last minute she said her name then disappeared to evade my questions on his part.

Well no longer they were on the train to Hogwarts with no where for here to genuinely hide. He needed to be allies with her and maybe wanted to be friends as well. Growing up he always got what he wanted but had no one to share it with, so having an actual friend at school and not an ally or Crabbe and Goyle who couldn't even speak most of the time would definitely be a breath of fresh air.

Now he just had to find her.

So far, all the compartments he searched didn't house anyone who remotely looked like the beautiful girl whose hair was made of fire. Almost passing the middle and going towards the end of the train he saw that flash of red from Ms. Malkins' store and paused holding up and hand to halt the big gorillas who almost trampled him under foot.

He needed to make a good impression, one that took of from how they left; So, he schooled himself and politely knocked on the door. After hearing _enter_ , he opened the door just now noticing that it had another occupant.

After Hermione left us, the rest of my time of the train went relatively smooth. Ron and I finally began to settle into a semi-peaceful atmosphere that was only disturbed by his constant fidgeting. I guess he wasn't used to the quietness, but I liked it that way; it let me think.

It seemed that we were almost there as the trees and the Greenland started to thing out where first the first time someone has showed manners and knocked on the door.

Finally! I mentally shouted. I knew manners couldn't be dead. I told the person on the other side of the door to enter and saw that it was Malfoy in all his platinum blonde glory.

"Malfoy." I stated with a nod. "It's nice to see you again. How's your train ride been so far?"

"It's good to see you as well Potter. After our run at the robe store, I thought it'd only a necessity for us to sit together on the train. I didn't know you already had… _company_."

The way he finished his sentence while looking at Ronald made her pause and she glanced back to the other red-head and saw while Draco schooled his expression Ron was outright furious. Could they be rivals or something?

"And just who do think you are? Busting in here like you own the place. I can bloody well sit wherever I want, and Bella doesn't seem to mind." Ron said

Draco didn't to happy and almost grimaced when Ron stated my first name. We had just met, and I never gave him permission to use my first in a tone familiarity and coming from a dark pureblood family probably had him flinching waiting for the reprimand of Ronald's actions.

I however wasn't going to say anything. While it's rude and presumptuous of him to label us friends of a sort with his statement already I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. I wanted to see how the rest of this played out.

"Who am I?" Draco sniffed still holding his head up with poised and grace, "The real question should be who are you? I'm Draco Malfoy." Ron for whatever reason thought that his name was funny and that's when Draco finally gave Weasley a reason why he was called a dragon.

"Think my name's funny, do you? Carrot top hair, hand me down robes, and dirt on your face? You must be a Weasley. Of course, with that name, your appearance seems fitting with all the dirt your family and the rest of the mudbloods role around end to play muggle."

Ron turned the color of his hair and his fury was now mixed with embarrassment to where it seemed he could no longer speak and before Draco started spitting fire at him again, I interrupted,

"Draco. My _mother_ was a so called _mudblood_."

He looked at me and instantly backpedaled. "Your mother in my family's eyes doesn't count. According to my father who wasn't in there year but did observe some of her actions, she was one of the only muggleborns who actually wanted to be a part of our world and not change it for the worst with Halloween and getting rid of Yule; even with her blood she's one of us, The oldest of us are just to stubborn to say it."

He steeped further into the room now completely ignoring Weasley focused solely on me," You'll find in our world Potter that some wizarding families are better than others, you don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He finished by offering his hand.

"While I love the speech I thought we shook hands already" grasping his and making him look into my eyes "I choose my own destiny and who I hang out with Malfoy and hopefully who can realize that someday and respect until then", I leaned in towards his ear where Ronald couldn't see our faces or hear what I'm about to say, "I heard your silent plea Malfoy and if you'd want, I'd also love to finally have a friend." I backed away to see a blush nearly fall upon his cheeks and with a nod he left leaving me and Ronald once again to ourselves. Ronald tried to rave and rant at me about a blonde ferret from a dark family, but I saw what he really was, a spoiled boy who needed to learn about the real world. A boy who just like me in all this loneliness desperately needed a real friend.

Obviously with his family this just wasn't about friendship but also about allies and lord knows I need some of those on both sides of the tracks.

So, the same way with Ronald Weasley, I'm giving Draco Malfoy to let his brain grow and attitude evolve.

Once it was time to get off the train, all the first years including myself were herded like sheep to Hagrid the gatekeeper who literally looked to be a giant of some sort. He led us across a beautiful lake that was as black as the night's sky and showed a splendid view of the castle.

Once we were inside, he brought us to a big broad golden-brown door that was as high as the ceiling and had a wise looking woman dressed in all green standing next to it.

And it was then I knew, it was time to get sorted.

 ** _I am so so so sorry. I can't believe it took me this long to upload another chapter. It's just for the longest time I didn't know what else or better how else to write the next chapter._**

 ** _I just really wanted to post something for you guys with all the comments and votes on Wattpad saying to continue and how much they love the story_**

 ** _My chapters instead of getting bigger how I wanted them to just seem to be getting smaller and smaller, but this was my new year's resolution so I am trying really hard not to give up on this book As Bella's character is just starting breathe life into the electronic pages._**

 ** _What did you think about Ron vs Draco?_**

 ** _How is Bella dealing with all the bigotry and pigheadness in her life?_**

 ** _What House do you think she'll be sorted into?_**

 ** _Comment. Vote. And Favorite._**

 ** _Love you guys, DCthewriter_**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey buddies. I have decided to put this and the continuation of What is Love on hold because I honestly couldn't deal with making either of them a true discontinue.

The truth is at this given time these two stories are my first babies and I want to cherish them as such.

At the same time however I do want to continue writing but in order to do this I would have to read all my notes on both as it's been a while since I did it for either and I just don't have it in me right now.

So to start 2020 right, I am going to make a new story. An ORIGINAL story and I could really use you guy's support and critique how you've always been to me.

One of my teachers at my school said to write what you know and in the classification of Netflix all I seem to watch is Sci-fi horror so I gonna take a crack at this and I'm really excited.

I am not that good at editing book covers but I'm going to try an original cover since this is an original story If you come back in like a week I will have uploaded to Wattpad and you guys can let one rip on me lol.

See you guys soon. Hopefully my first chapter will be out January 7-21 as I like to make character and plot boards and such to let everything make sense in my mind. DC_thewriter


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey Buddies!**

 **I'm back!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **I have no beta unfortunately seeing as having a new set of eyes will find mistakes that could be** **made and I overlook when checking the story.**

 **I hope you like this one, Bon Appetit!**

 **Look me up on Wattpad and show support.** **DC_thewriter**

 **This story is NOW updated there!**

It was beautiful.

Walking into the great hall was like walking into the ballroom from 'Beauty and the Beast' and it even have magic dishes that moved; Even though they didn't talk.

It was illuminated by fires that ran down both sides of the hall till it ended where I could see Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore sitting. Tons of students were chatting it up, all sitting readily in there governing Hogwarts robes at the four tables that showed through a banner where each house resided.

Moving in between the two inner tables, in a hording line, we continued to walk further into the room where we finally started to arouse attention.

One person spotted us and like a tidal wave everyone now noticed that the first years were going to be sorted.

While admiring everything I look even further up and notice that there is no ceiling and it showed a glorious night sky filled to the brim with stars you normally wouldn't be able to see. I remember reading about the illusions of the ceiling in "Hogwarts, A History" and thought how beautiful and intricate it was.

Hermione must've noticed it as well because she ruined the affect by once again having to show how much she knew.

"It's not real, the ceiling." she started in an uppity tone. "It's just bewitched to look like the night sky. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History" she finished and then fell quiet as we finally made it to the front of the hall.

Professor McGonagall turned to face us and told us to gather round while hushing the rest of the hall.

"Now, before we start the headmaster would like to say a few words" as she gestured up to him while stepping aside.

As he stood up and I gave him my full attention I thanked the heavens he got rid of the periwinkle monstrosity that he visited me in and went for a better even if bias set of Gryffindor red robes that was adorned with very subtle black lions.

"I would like to start with the notices of the year..."

He went to say that no magic should be done outside the classroom and introduced a straggly unkempt looking man named Filch and his cat who was named Mrs. Norris.

I was just starting lose interest when Dumbledore said, "The third floor is off limits this year and anyone who tries to go there will be met with there brutal and untimely death" he finished off with a twinkle in his eye.

This man is barmy!

"And with that last note, let the sorting BEGIN!"

Professor McGonagall came back to the forefront with a parchment long list of names.

"Abbott, Hannah"

It was the first of many. And the longer I stood there waiting for it to be my turn, the more nervous energy was flowing through my body. What house could I truly be in? According to what I read in the books; I could be in any one of these houses. But then I realized its not even down to me. Its down to the dingy looking hat that sung the sorting song.

The rest of my social life during school was going to be decided by a hat of all things!

Everybody I've met so far came and went into their new family. Malfoy went straight into Slytherin with a smirk on his face. He caught my eye a gave me a small smile. As he sat down he look at me then his eyes glanced quickly to a space next to him as if saying, "It's already yours. This is where you belong."

Ron Weasley went right into Gryffindor to sit along with his brothers who greeted him with loud applause.

And then there was Hermione. She must have taken the longest to get sorted so far and that part was shocking as I was sure she would be a shoo in for Ravenclaw but the entire time she had the hat on top of her head, her face was screwed up as if she were in deep discussion with the hat and it wasn't going how she wanted.

Finally after maybe five minutes, the hat seemed to shake itself as if it was done talking to Hermione and finally shouted 'Gryffindor!' rather exhausted while Hermione just went on with a smile on her face and she was greeted by the hesitant applause of her new house.

Finally, my name was called,

"Potter, Bella"

The entire great hall went silent as I walked towards the stool giving off an aura that said 'Heiress of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house'

And as I finally sat down and saw the sea of students before, the hat was lowered onto my head,

And my whole world went dark.

 ** _Nothing I can really say ending this chapter except I'm sorry for the delay and that I really wish I could write a 5000 word chapter someday as it seems as if mine just keep shrinking_**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _DC_thewriter_**


End file.
